


En Amour [Completed]

by cham_p_on



Category: King Arthur and Her Knights Series - K. M. Shea
Genre: BritLin, F/M, Family, Fluff, KM Shea, King Arthur and Her Knights, Lancelot Hateclub, MerBritt, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cham_p_on/pseuds/cham_p_on
Summary: During her reign as the King of Britain, Britt once told Merlin that action speaks louder than words; And somehow, when a person is in love, you can tell more by their actions than their words.
Relationships: Britt Arthurs/Merlin, Britt/Merlin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	En Amour [Completed]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow champions! This is the first fanfiction I have made in quite a long while, so it took a lot of time for me to make! 💓 Comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Enjoy!

After feeling the baby shift and stretch its limbs for what seemed like the fifteenth time that night, Britt found herself crawling out of the comfort of her mountain of pillows, her blonde hair completely disheveled and her eyes bleary from exhaustion.

Caressing her pregnant belly, she wondered as to why the baby seems so restless. The abandoned pillowfort she made at the living room, the untouched plate of snacks she usually craves, and the ignored sounds playing on her iPod were proof that her attempts to soothe the child were all in vain.

“What is it, sweetie?” Britt murmured softly, running her thumb at a soft lump in her baby bump. The baby stretched once again and let out a small kick.

Ever since she was put on maternity leave unanimously by all the members of the board, she was temporarily relieved from her duties as CEO of Avalon, leaving her colleagues to handle her affairs.

Although Britt is certain that they can manage all the events, charities, and campaigns, she often worries for them.

On this fateful night, Merlin found himself busy with a mountain of paperwork and called ahead of time to assure Britt that he will be back with her favourite pastries, as soon as he finished his tasks. By the looks of it, he won’t be home until late.

With a sigh, Britt ran her fingers through her hair and lazily reclined towards a nearby sofa. She looked at the clock on the wall and pondered if the baby is looking for its daddy, which would explain the child’s restlessness. As if agreeing with her thoughts, the baby let out a small kick.

A squeak could heard from another corner of the room. Britt turned to look, only to find Cavall playing with his favourite squeaky toy.

Turning his head to the side, he looked at his owner as if asking a question. Noticing how agitated Britt was, Cavall threw aside his toy and approached her, offering his companionship as his own way of comforting her.

“Hey there, buddy!” Britt cooed, rubbing Cavall behind the ears. With a small groan, the large mutt began sniffing her abdomen, gently nudging and repeatedly booping its nose at her round belly. After a few minutes of prodding and poking, Britt felt the baby shift and bounce with glee as her pet sighed loudly and lowered its head, placing it on top of her belly.

* * *

By the time Merlin has finished with all the work that needs to be done, the night was already deep and very few people are left to work in the building, including himself and some of the cleaning personnel.

A small box of warm pastries in hand, Merlin decided to call it a day and immediately went home, thought of taking a day off for tomorrow not far from his mind.

As he walked in at who knows what time, he was immediately greeted by Cavall who placed a slobbery chew toy at his feet. Expecting to see Britt fast asleep in the bedroom, he was surprised to see his wife in the living room, inclined against a small tower of pillows with a book in her hands.

Britt, unaware of his arrival, was trying to read a storybook aloud in between her yawning while absent-mindedly stroking her belly. He leant against the doorway, smiling to himself as he realized what Britt was doing.

“Are you reading to the baby in my absence?” he chuckled, remembering his nightly routine of reading to the baby, which he was unable to do for the night because he had to stay at work late.

Britt’s head shot up when she heard his voice. “Yes!” she whined, her eyes turning puffy as she rigorously rubbed them, “I have tried everything I could, but the baby keeps in stirring!”

Noticing her tired look, Merlin went and placed a gentle kiss on her temples. He took the book in her hands, prompting her to take a rest.

“Daddy’s here, little one!” he cooed, kissing and lovingly stroking his wife’s belly. As Britt began dozing off, Merlin began reading the story, picking up from where Britt has left off.


End file.
